Welcome to New Orleans
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU. "Caroline's a soul-eater. Some say she is a demon and, of course the people who claimed were no longer breathing. She took care of it." It's her first time in the city and she already had the Original Hybrid's interest.


**Title** : Welcome to New Orleans

 **Rating:** T (for mild violence)

 **Summary:** AU. Caroline's a soul-eater. Some say she is a demon and, of course, the people who claimed were no longer breathing. _She took care of it._ It's her first time in the city and she had already the Original Hybrid's interest.

 **About the story:** Written for 25 days of Klaroline, Day 1: Klaroline + meeting. Caroline's a soul-eater and Klaus is Hybrid. I've already uploaded on my tumblr. Thought to put it here as well.

Note: I don't own Klaroline or TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of my imagination. No beta and I mean no offense to even single soul out there. Please share your thoughts! =)

* * *

 _ **0o Welcome to New Orleans o0**_

Grasping by his neck, Caroline shoved her prey to the cold wall. Her smirk darkened as she felt his fear surrounding her. It was gratifying, and her hunger was prowling inside, ready to unleash.

"What—" the man choked out, "what are you?"

She would have answered to his question, but the pale ghost of a man next to her didn't approve of her methods of dealing with her prey.

Caroline turned her head to shoot a death glare at that ghost while sliding her prey along the wall until his feet no longer touched the ground.

"Oh, just give me a minute, will you?" She squeaked at Harry's ghost, who was trembling with agony, rage. She couldn't blame him because he was seeking for revenge and finally got Caroline. "Spoilsport." She muttered before focusing back on her kill, a middle-aged Kevin, whose eyes were wide and filled with terror, confusion when she spoke to Harry.

"Please let go of me!" Kevin gasped again as if she would listen to him. "I haven't done anything to you."

"Not to me," she agreed, purring softly as she shook her head with a snort, "but to Harry." He frowned, pretending he didn't hear that name. "Harry Gibson." She made it clear as she rolled her eyes toward the next to her.

In that darkness, the silver lining around Harry's frame was glowing as he treated his murderer with death stare. But something else had she found in those vibes coming from that pale ghost—hurt. Harry was hurt for Kevin's betrayal.

She knew that part. Backstory—nah, she didn't pay much attention to that.

Caroline was doing it not because she felt sorry for that ghost, but she could get rid of Harry by all means.

When Harry understood she could see ghosts and understand them, he was stuck to her ass. Like iron to magnet.

At last, an exhausted Caroline gave in to kill the man who slaughtered him.

 _What's the catch?_

Caroline's a soul-eater. Some say she is a demon and, of course, the people who claimed were no longer breathing. _She took care of it._

Her teeth could tear humans' skin, her arms were capable enough to rip a person in two. When a soul comes out from her victim's body – in the form of white smoke which she could only see – she could feed the hunger that would boil the blood in her veins. And she wouldn't deny a point: she would enjoy every damn second of that.

Nope, she wouldn't go after good people. Not because of compassion for humans, but she promised her dead mother.

Coming back to writhing Kevin in her hands—

"I shouldn't have," the man said weakly. "It was a mistake."

Evidently, Kevin wanted to get away from her. More than feeling guilty, he was terrified. The soul-eater was actually surprised with his optimism. He was expecting that she would let him live.

A voice in her head was cackling at that.

Then Caroline dropped Kevin to the ground. She observed him with a sadistic smile of her own. "Was it, Kevin dear?" she raised a brow before she grasped him by the collar of his trench and pulled him up to his feet. "Are you really sorry for what happened?" she placed an index finger under Kevin's chin and forced to meet her inquisitive look.

The fear in his eyes boosted her spirits, thrilled her predatory instincts. Her true-self was pacing around like a caged beast and urging her to make a move.

Fiercely Kevin nodded his head in response to her queries.

Chuckling softly, she patted his cheek and inhaled. "Maybe or may not. It doesn't really matter, baby."

Swallowing the gulp formed in throat, he gaped at her before he attempted to punch her in face. Caroline caught his wrist, squeezed it and received an agonized whimper from Kevin. Grasping by his shoulders, she tore his neck in the middle. Like a cookie.

Soon, an uncolored mist evolved which she absorbed before it could get away.

Her beast was dancing in extreme joy as soon as that soul filled in her, her blood began to pump at higher rate and she felt herself purring like a drunken old man.

The feeling she would get, every single time she fed on a soul, was beyond words.

After coming back to herself, she turned to look at Harry through heavy lidded eyes.

He was pleased to see Kevin's body drenching in a pool of blood. His entire frame was trembling as he smiled gratefully at Caroline. Slowly, he was vanishing into thin air when she heard an unfamiliar voice.

"That's a bloody mess." A man emerged into the alley she was in.

Caroline rolled her eyes slightly irritated, slightly curious to see the person who turned her on with his accent itself.

With hands clasped on his back, he gazed from Kevin's body to her face. She got a chance to see half of his face while the other half remained in dark. Caroline found herself checking him before meeting his sparkling eyes. He was neither disgusted nor terrified with what she did. _That's impressive._

Looking down at her sticky hands, she thought it would be such a waste if she killed him. Of course, why would she let go of someone who knew her secret?

Momentarily his smirk faded while staring at her. And then it returned, brighter than before.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he cooed, took a couple of steps in her direction.

Caroline glanced around as she spoke. "Why don't you come close and find out by yourself?"

"Trust me, I've been trying to figure out ever since you targeted this poor little human."

 _Which meant he's not a human?_ _Good_ , it was really getting better.

"Stalking me is like walking close to your death." She got more cautious now.

He let out an amused chuckle as looked at his feet. "You, sweetheart, should be either powerful or a dullard," then he met her cautious stare, "for speaking to me in such way."

Normally, she would have brushed off any sort of warnings from people, but this man seemed intimidating and that made her to re-think of her demeanor. Moreover, he wasn't a human and she never came across another supernatural being. She couldn't sense anything like fear from him, above all. He was confident and the vibes coming from his soul were stronger.

Then her ego kicked in.

 _Screw him._ Who could be more powerful than her? She had no match in this world.

"You better leave the place before I change my mind and eat you." She made it clear. Her mother wouldn't be happy if went on killing spree, but this guy was ready to get on her nerves.

"How dare you—" he treated her with an obnoxiously perfect smile, and she could tell he was truly entertained from her words, "—to stand in the heart of this city and threaten the ancient Original Hybrid himself?"

 _Wait, what?_

She huffed out as recalled a few words that had her attention. _Ancient original hybrid? Sure, why not._

"What, are you like bijillion year old?" she scoffed.

He shrugged a little as he moved, closing the space between them. "Why don't you find out by yourself?" he quoted her. "I suggest we should get to know each other in a more civilized way." Caroline squinted at him when he stood at an arm-length distance from her. She prepared her mind to kill him at the very moment. But then he stretched his hand out. "Name is Klaus." He smirked, an evil one. "Klaus Mikaelson."

Glancing between his hand and his face for a couple of times, Caroline shook it and gave her name. "Caroline Forbes." She wasn't properly cultured, but her mother taught her a few things.

Pulling back, he looked down at his palm which was smeared with Kevin's blood. She controlled her urge to laugh at that, but then her crooked smile vanished when he brought his fingers to mouth and licked one of them as he watched her.

 _Interesting._

He breathed in as if he was trying to command himself. Then she found him speaking. "Let me tell you the dos and don'ts of my city."

"Why would I want to listen?" Caroline grumbled as she didn't make any plan to live in this place. Neither had she thought of other things to do after finishing her _work_ here.

"Because I'm expecting you will stay here for some time." It sounded more like a question which she ignored. "There is art, music, food, culture about this place which you shouldn't miss." She loosened up a little after that. There was a dark smile playing on his lips when he added. "And I have some unresolved questions about you."

She wasn't dumb and be oblivious of his true intentions. But still she decided to make use of it. Well, if situation was less friendly, then she knew how to get rid of him. The beast inside her shrugged, suggesting the fact.

"So, it's like a deal?" she raised a brow. "You provide me accommodation while you show me around. All I have to do is sharing things about me?"

"Glad, I made myself clear." Klaus was satisfied with that.

She pressed her palms together and felt that viscous liquid between her skin. "Show me I can trust you."

Her mother told that trust was very important aspect in any deal.

"Let me offer you a drink then," he purred, "where it is more hygienic." Klaus didn't appreciate her choice of environment to kill someone.

She would love to feed in the middle of a populated shopping mall, but hey, that would bring her an unwelcoming attention. She thought sardonically. Her gaze landed on the corpse next to her and silently asked Klaus - _what about that?_

Without glancing at the body, Klaus assured her, his shimmering eyes glued to her frame. "You don't have to bother about it, Caroline. This mess will be taken care."

"Well, lead the way, Mr. Ancient Original Hybrid."

Klaus took out something from his jeans pocket and gave it to her. Hanky. "Welcome to New Orleans, sweetheart." He said smugly.

Caroline rolled her eyes before she took that piece of cloth and wiped her palms as she walked out of alley with him on the trail.

 _ **0o Welcome to New Orleans o0**_

* * *

 _Information:_ There's an event going on - Klaroline Winter Wonderland Gift Exchange. You can make gifsets, videos, vines, drabbles etc. Just tune in to Klaroline Magazine site for more information!

* * *

So, let me know your thoughts about my work! You can also find me on tumblr - 0oharleyquinno0. You can prompt me, you can ask for lengthy one-shots, gifsets. Feel free to speak to me =)

Take care, readers! =)


End file.
